


Take a Chance on Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Forwritcraftfor helping lure my muse out of hiding. Thanks to ABBA for the (schmoopy) title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> For **writcraft** for helping lure my muse out of hiding. Thanks to ABBA for the (schmoopy) title.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said as Snape sat down in the chair beside him in the Great Hall.

"Professor Potter." As usual, Snape proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea, taking a sip of the strong, black tea before filling his plate.

Harry bit into his well-buttered toast, chewing slowly. He was in no rush to get to his first class of the day.

Not when he had _Severus_ sitting beside him.

_"Do you ever get lonely in the cold, dark dungeons?"_

Snape lifted his spoon and took a bite of porridge. 

_"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to wake up with a warm body wrapped around yours?"_

Hagrid sneezed at the far end of the table and there was a muttered round of bless yous.

_"Do you ever think I could be the one to put a smile on your face before you fall asleep at night?"_

Snape tipped his teacup back and stood. 

"Have a good day, Professor," Harry said, regretting that he had yet again missed the opportunity to say something of consequence to Snape. 

Something that would open the door just a little bit more.

"Try not to let the Hufflepuffs get the better of you today, Potter."

Harry laughed softly. "I'll never live that down, will I?"

Snape smirked. "I suspect not." Fingers gripping the back of his chair, Snape bent his head toward Harry and said softly, "A wise man once said, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.' Someone such as yourself would do well to remember that." Snape turned and strode toward the side door.

Harry leapt from his chair, nearly knocking his teacup over in his haste, and dashed into the corridor.

"Professor Snape?" Harry called out to the quickly retreating man.

Snape stopped and slowly turned. "Yes, Professor Potter?"

Heart pounding and stomach in knots, Harry took a fortifying breath. "I was planning to have a drink at the Hog's Head later. Would you care to join me?"

"As luck would have it, I do not have rounds this evening. I suppose a drink would be acceptable. As long as it's not Odgen's Old." He grimaced. "I refuse to drink that swill."

Harry grinned. "Eight o'clock?"

Snape nodded once before continuing his path down the corridor—boots clicking and robes billowing—and disappearing around a corner.

"Until then, Severus," he whispered.


End file.
